


Idiots

by BoomBashReddie_Trash



Series: stupid fucks [1]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Idiots, M/M, That is all, angst somewhat i think idk, jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomBashReddie_Trash/pseuds/BoomBashReddie_Trash
Summary: there are no shazam! chatfics and i am making one bc i cangood day ma'am
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Series: stupid fucks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550821
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Idiots

Names:

Billy- billy

Freddy- dont touch my spaghet(references anyone?)

Mary- mom

Darla- baby

Pedro- pedro

Eugene- Gamer Boy

* * *

_billy was added to the group chat (Idiots)_

billy: what

dont touch my spaghet: welcome 

mom: no

mom: why

Gamer Boy: hello ;)

dont touch my spaghet: this is group chat

billy: im

billy: what

mom: run

mom: before he gets you

billy: _what_

dont touch my spaghet:

billy: WHAT THE FUCK

mom: i warned you

billy: WHY

_dont touch my spaghet has changed billy's name to angle_

angle: wh

angle: do i wanna know

dont touch my spaghet: idk

dont touch my spaghet: do you

dont touch my spaghet: ;)

angle: no bye

_angle has left the group chat(Idiots)_

mom: oh billy

mom: if only it was that simple

_dont touch my spaghet has added angle to the group chat(Idiots)_

angle: there is no escape is there

dont touch my spaghet: no

angle: aight imma just

_angle has muted the group chat(Idiots)_

dont touch my spaghet: no

_dont touch my spaghet has removed angle from the group chat(Idiots)_

_dont touch my spaghet has added angle to the group chat(Idiots)_  
  
dont touch my spaghet: tis not that simple

angle: guess ill just die then


End file.
